


Overwatch One Shots

by Sadistic_Sketching



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Hugs, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Multi, Scion Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Sketching/pseuds/Sadistic_Sketching
Summary: This is a series of one shots for different ships/short stories I think of or like. If you don't support a headcanon, AU, or ship, please keep it to yourself! I'm writing this for fun, not for anyone else!I'm taking requests! It never hurts to ask! If I'm not comfortable with a request, please don't take it personally, there's probably a reason why I don't want to write it.I'll be adding more tags as I write more! Not all of these will be smutty, just a warning! Some are fluff, some are angst, and some are just straight up random scenarios!WARNINGS: Smut, dark themes, strong language!
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Moira O'Deorain & Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Moira O'Deorain/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. McCree x Hanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Strong language

McCree sits at the bar he always found himself in on late nights after missions, nursing a shot of whiskey as he zones out. All his foggy mind can process is the slow country music coming from the radio behind the bar. The bar is almost completely empty, other than Jesse, the bartender, and two other stragglers. He doesn't even look to the door as someone walks in, and tunes out the bartender's voice as he tells the newcomer that the bar will close soon. The man sits beside Jesse, buying another shot of whiskey and sliding it to the cowboy. Jesse eyes it for a moment before tipping his hat to the stranger, taking the shot.

"Thanks, partner." He downs the shot easily, letting out a soft groan as it burns down his throat.

The man speaks with a thick accent, his amber eyes staring down at the cowboy. "How about one for the road, cowboy?"

Jesse lets out a slurred chuckle, nodding. "Sounds good to me, sunshine."

He orders another shot for McCree, watching with amusment as the cowboy downs it as well. Jesse pushes himself up on shaky legs, tossing some cash onto the counter before making his way towards the door, his spurs jingling as he walks. The stranger follows him, walking with the drunk man. Soon, the cowboy stops, holding himself up against the wall as he turns to the man.

"Look, I'm sorry if you're lookin' for some sort of repayment for the drinks, I ain't lookin' for that. So if that's the case, I'll pay ya back for the whiskey, okay? I just wanna get home and pass the fuck out."

The man smirks, grabbing a knife that was strapped to his belt, then takes a step towards the cowboy. "I would never sleep with a ridiculous man such as you, McCree...."

Jesse seems to not even notice the weapon aimed right at him as he frowns, his chocolate colored eyes filled with pain. "The hell?! I ain't that bad!"

The assassin raises a brow as he tilts his head in curiosity. "You....do realize I am here to kill you, right? Or are you simply that dense?"

Jesse's lips pucker as he frowns at his attacker. "Why the hell're you being so mean for?! Is it because I turned you down?!"

The man's cheeks flush deeply at the cowboy's words, but he grits his teeth in annoyance. "Foolish man! I want nothing to do with your advances!"

"Well, if you're gonna kill me, can't I at least get your name? It's only fair."

He snarls softly, then huffs, twirling his blade between his fingers. "I suppose....you will be a dead man soon, anyways." He meets the cowboy's eyes once again. "I am Hanzo."

Jesse chuckles softly, earning a glare from the assassin. "Hanzo, hm? That's a pretty cute name."

Hanzo growls lowly, closing the distance between them and holding his knife to Jesse's throat. "Watch your tongue....You don't know what your last words may be."

In a flash of movement, Jesse is gripping Hanzo's wrist, a dark smirk on his unshaven lips. "You're a bit too cocky, hun."

Hanzo snarls as he tries to pull from Jesse's grip, but can't seem to free himself. "How are you so damn strong?!"

Jesse gives his wrist a tight squeeze, making him wince in pain and squirm even more. "This arm is all metal, baby. I can crush metal with ease, so your itty wrist could get shattered if I just squeeze liiiiike-"

"Alright, alright! Just....tell me what you want and let me go!"

Jesse yanks him close, his face mere inches from Hanzo's. He gazes into the assassin's eyes, a flirtatious look on his face. "Well, I can't just let a little killer like you loose. But you're too cute for me to kill ya. How about I just take you in?"

Hanzo spits in his face, hissing through his teeth. "I would rather you break my wrist than be turned into the authorities!"

Jesse raises an eyebrow, pulling the assassin flush to his body, his breath ghosting over Hanzo's ear. "Mr. Shimada, I know a few people who wouldn't mind seein' ya. I ain't takin' ya to the cops, don't you worry about that."

Hanzo's eyes widen as he tenses, lips parting. "H-how did you-?!"

Jesse laughs and pulls out a pair of handcuffs, locking one on the wrist he had been holding onto and the other onto his own mechanical wrist. He starts to drag the angered assassin behind him, smirking back at him.

"I got my ways, darlin'...."

[ To be continued...? ]


	2. Moira x Tracer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Requested by @SnowieMcFlowieee ]
> 
> // This is honestly just a sweet short fic that I actually enjoyed writing! No smut or anything, just sweetness!

Tracer wipes her brow on her sleeve as she catches her breath, nodding to Genji as the cyborg makes his way out of the training room. She gathers her things and soon leaves as well, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Lena heads to the showers, dropping her bag on the bench and undressing, placing her clothes in her personalized locker before stepping up to a shower head. She turns the water up pretty high, exhaling in relaxation as the water washes over her body, cleaning off the sweat from her training mission with Genji. It was still early in the morning, so she had the showers to herself, which she filled with the sound of her happy humming before finishing up and drying off. She pulls on a fresh change of clothes and decides to grab a snack from the kitchen on her way back to her room. Lena gets lost in her daydreaming as she walks, limiting her focus and making her run directly into a tall, slender figure. Lena gasps, her eyes going wide and face flushing in embarrassment from getting so distracted.

"I'm sorry, luv, I wasn't paying attention!"

A woman peers down with mismatched eyes, her slender face set into a tired scowl. "Obviously."

Lena takes a step back to give the woman a little space and lets out an awkward giggle. "Just had a tiring training session and decided to get some snacks, you know? Guess I'm a little tuckered, ey?"

The fiery-haired woman gazes down for a moment before grunting in disinterest, turning and grabbing a mug of coffee from the counter.

Noticing that she was about to leave, Lena blurts out, "You're Moira, right?"

Moira tenses and looks back to Tracer with narrowed eyes, her long nails drumming against the edge of her mug. "And how would you know that?"

Lena gives a small smile, trying to ease some of the tension. "Well, Genji and I chat a bit, and he accidentally let slip that you had joined Blackwatch."

Moira rolls her eyes, massaging her temple. "Gabriel will not be happy about that....The whole ordeal was meant to be a bit of a secret."

"O-oh, don't worry! I won't tell!"

Moira raises an eyebrow at Lena. "Why wouldn't you?"

Tracer gives a shrug, folding her arms behind her back. "I know how the commander can get. A lot of people would be in trouble; you, Genji, Gabe...."

"How and why does that concern you, though?"

Lena meets Moira's eyes, her voice soft. "Well, we could never be friends if you get kicked out, right?"

Moira's lips part, as if stunned by Lena's words, then lets out a soft laugh, rolling her eyes once again as she walks past Tracer. "You're delusional, Ms. Oxton."

Lena watches with slumped shoulders, her lips puckered into a small pout. "Guess I'll have to try harder...." She murmurs under her breath.

\- - - - -

A few days later, Lena waits outside of the Blackwatch training room, ducking out of sight as Commander Reyes leaves with McCree and Genji right behind him. She slips in before the door can shut and lock, smiling as she sees Moira still inside.

"Hi, love!"

Moira looks up to her, then groans and rolls her eyes. "I thought I made it clear I wasn't interested in a 'friendship'."

Lena walks up and gives Moira's arm a playful punch, grinning. "I think you're just playing hard to get!"

Moira looks to where Lena hit her arm, then places a hand on her hip. "What do you want from me, Oxton? Just leave me be."

Lena looks to the side, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. "Having to hide away....It's gotta be lonely. Sure, I don't really know you, but I want to."

Moira listens silently, her eyes steady on Tracer.

Lena sighs softly and pushes a hand through her wild brown hair. "Look, I know I might just be a nuisance, but you seem so....unhappy."

The scientist's lips twitch as her eyes dart to the side. "I'm not unhappy...."

Lena looks back up to her, eyes softening. "Hey....you can talk to me, Moira. I won't tell anyone or judge you....I know what it's like to be....a bit different."

Moira scoffs, shaking her head. "Don't act like you know me. What it's like to be me."

"I know what you've gone through, Moira! Maybe I don't necessarily agree with your research, but you shouldn't have everything taken from you!"

Moira falls silent, her eyes low as her rigid posture falls.

Lena frowns, cautiously reaching out and grabbing Moira's wrist, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey....Moira?"

The ginger says nothing.

Lena takes a small breath and pulls her close, hugging onto the scientist tightly. She feels Moira tense at first. Moira lays a hand on the small woman's shoulder, debating on whether or not to shove her away, but decides to simply let her hand fall and give in. She rests her head atop Lena's head, exhaling slowly.

Tracer's voice comes out as just above a whisper as she speaks against Moira's chest. "It looked like you needed one, love....Don't worry...." She gives Moira another gentle squeeze. "You'll always have me, okay? You don't have to hide your feelings around me...." Lena shuts her eyes. "I know how much it can hurt, holding everything back...."

There's a long moment of silence that stretches between them, and Lena begins to wonder if she made a mistake, but Moira's low voice breaks the quiet. "Thank you...."

A sweet smile comes to Lena's lips as she nods, letting go. "Of course....Any time."


End file.
